Seto: The Great Warrior
by Hatred's Legacy
Summary: A recounting of the days that led up to the Gi Tribe attacking Cosmo Canyon, and the great love between Seto and his life-mate. [Rated for level of violence]
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII is the property of Squaresoft. However, the story concept is entirely mine. As are a few characters.

**

Seto: The Great Warrior

**

By Hatred's Legacy

Prologue

Clouds rolled and tumbled over each other in the night sky, distant rumblings and quick flashes as if to show their displeasure and restlessness. A storm was on its way and tonight, nature mimicked life.

A young man stumbled clumsily through a narrow path in a cave below Cosmo Canyon. He was ill adept for such adventuring, especially with the moon slumbering. There was no light to guide him.

Sweat poured from his brow as he steadily worked his way over the rocky terrain. And finally... Success. He had reached his destination, only to be greeted with a spear point held to his throat.

"Intruder!" A guttural voice said angrily. "State your purpose. Now!" The voice held the promise of a slow and painful death if it did not like his answer.

A small shudder ran throughout his body, before he replied. "I come with a proposition for your leader." He paused hesitantly. "Can you... Take me to him?"

There was only silence as the guard considered his words carefully. The man before him was unarmed and obviously winded. He could easily handle such a soft one. The guard sneered in disgust. There would be no harm in taking this one to their powerful and wise leader, Gi Nattak.

The guard simply grunted after a few moments and stepped around behind this pathetic excuse for a man, and mercilessly pushed his spear tip into his back, forcing the man forward.

The man stifled back his outraged protests at such unnecessary roughness. He was getting what he wanted. It wasn't like he could expect gentile behavior from such Savages. He was led down a slightly declining, narrow path before finally reaching the tribe's village.

It was obvious this tribe was used to the Night Life. Everyone was out, busy contending to their daily--or nightly--business. Even children were out, scampering about the small village. He noticed that they played harshly, many of the children covered in bruises, scrapes, and even scars from past injuries. Dogs barked and growled viciously at each other as they fought over small scraps of food or a bitch. The women sat outside their tents, sharpening spears and knives for their husbands. It was all too obvious these people were aggressive and war-like by nature.

Finally, after being paraded through the village, they reached a large tent. More massive than any of the other surrounding ones. His 'friend', who had been so kind as to escort him, momentarily stuck his head inside and muttered something. Withdrawing from the tent flap with a smile, he rudely shoved him inside.

"Ah, Outsider. You have a proposition?"

He openly stared at the leader of the Gi Tribe. The man was immense! Never had he seen such wild adornments on a person either. The tribal leader had red designs tattooed onto his face. Majestic swirls crisscrossing and meeting each other. He had black, soulless eyes. The black so depthless it seemed one could drown in them. The headdress was the most awe-inspiring part. Feathers so brilliant and radiant any Phoenix would be rightly jealous. Upon seeing all of this, his first impression was of the man possessing a fiery aura.

"Well?" Gi Nattak was becoming restless and impatient. He had allowed the Outsider to stare at him long enough.

The man quickly scrambled for words. "Er, yes. I am Settan." He nervously cleared his throat before continuing on. "Indeed, I do have a proposition. One, I think, that would most interest you."

"Do you care to share it with me, or must I slowly pull your worthless intestines from your cowardly gut inch by inch until you tell me?" Nattak let free a deep and reverberating laugh. 

Settan got the clear picture that this man would enjoy performing such tasks. "No, that's quite fine," he managed to reply smoothly. "My proposition concerns Cosmo Canyon."

Nattak instantly sobered up, his seemingly depthless gaze settling intently upon Settan's face. "You have my attention. Continue."

"I would like to help you arrange the extermination of Cosmo Canyon and all its residents."

****

Author's Note: This fanfic is tied into my other story The Truth Behind Midgar. However, it should be entirely possible to read this one separately and have no problem following the storyline. With the exception of a few references made to the previous story.


	2. Chapter One

****

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII is the property of Squaresoft. However, the story concept is entirely mine. As are a few characters.

**

Seto: The Great Warrior

**

By Hatred's Legacy

Chapter One

Seto trotted down the steps and walked out across the wide clearing towards Cosmo Candle. He sat down on his haunches, staring intently into the bright flames that never died. A chilling wind blew in from the north of the Canyon, ruffling his fur and causing it to stand on end. Something wasn't right. He could feel it in his heart and soul. The inevitable was finally upon them.

"Seto? It is late. Why are you out here when you should be inside with me and our pup, keeping us both warm?" Asked the musical and caring voice of his life-mate.

He stood and stretched his legs, then shook the dust free from his crimson fur. "Forgive me, Michi," he replied in his deep voice. "It shall never happen again." He turned around and stepped down from the slightly raised platform that held the Candle, greeting her properly by rubbing his head affectionately against hers. A deep purr resonated from within her contented chest.

"I worry about you sometimes, Seto. You try to carry the problems of the Planet upon your back." She nestled her muzzle into his neck, steadily purring.

"What would you have me do, Michi? I _am _the Leader of our Tribe, and with that comes responsibility. Especially being the appointed Protector of Cosmo Canyon. You of all the Nanashi[1] Tribe should know this."

She let out a soft sigh. "Yes, I know, Seto. But you must remember that _all _of the Tribe is here to protect Cosmo Canyon. You are not alone."

He snorted to show his disbelief. "Some of the Tribe have become too lazy and comfortable. They believe that the Day will never come. They have forgotten the Words of our Ancestors."

Michi turned around, swishing her blazing white tail agitatedly. Seto could be so difficult sometimes. She had tried and tried again to get him to relax. But lately, he had been more alert than usual. He was almost bordering on paranoia. She sat down with her midnight black-colored back to him, her tail continuing to swish, the very tip seeming to be a white, ghostly candle.

Seto hung his head slightly, shame setting heavily upon his heart. Here his life-mate was worrying over him, extending her love and tender care out to him, and he was pushing her away. He padded over and rubbed his body against hers before sitting down next to her. "Forgive me once more, my Star," he gently whispered, leaning in and lovingly nipping at her ear. "I sometimes get carried away."

She shifted her weight so that she was leaning into him, silence permeating the area. They sat quietly next to each other until dawn, when the sun's rays were just beginning to peak over the horizon. All around them the denizens of Cosmo Canyon were beginning to awaken, crickets and birds singing their morning song.

"Come. We should return to our lair before anyone notices us out here so early in the morning. We do not need to raise suspicion. It would only serve to unsettle and alarm everyone." He stood and nudged Michi in the shoulder blade with his head, ushering her to stand. They both silently padded up the steps that led towards the top of the caves and their lairs that had been carved out of the side of the canyon.

**

~ ~ ~

**

"Ho ho hoo. I think that's enough for today, children." Bugenhagen stood from his sitting position, his old bones creaking and groaning in protestation. "Tomorrow we will resume our lesson on the Lifestream and how it helps the Planet."

The children, all of different ages, respectfully bowed to the Elder and then all but ran from the room, the musical note of innocent laughter trailing in the air after them. Seto padded into the room after the last child had exited, severe eyes fixated onto Bugenhagen.

"Come, come Seto! What's with the grave face?" Bugenhagen chuckled.

"Our visitor has disappeared. I followed his scent and it disappeared down into the Forbidden Area," Seto growled out.

"Ho ho hoo. You worry too much, Seto. He told us he was an Explorer and Seeker of knowledge. I'm sure he just wanted to check out the cave. Why, I remember back in my youth how I used to explore into dangerous places. Gave my young blood a thrill, so to say. Ho ho hoo!" Bugenhagen walked over to the doorway that Seto stood in, and looked down at the fearsome looking feline. "Are you looking forward to the Inochi[2] Celebration?"

Seto tilted his head, chuckling softly. "Of course, Bugenhagen. After all, it is our Tribe who brought this tradition to you. It is the one time our serious race can actually rejoice over anything."

Bugenhagen nodded understandingly. He knew perfectly well what Seto meant. Over the centuries, the Nanashi Tribe had begun to slowly die out. They might have incredible longevity, but unfortunately were only capable of bearing, at most, two pups throughout their lifetime. Many couples were not as fortunate. Bugenhagen had a theory that it was because the Planet was not healthy. It required the Nanashi's strong and vibrant souls to help replenish itself. Bugenhagen also knew that the Nanashi would willingly give their lives if it meant helping the Planet restore itself.

Another theory of his was that their Time had passed. The age of Man and Technology was upon them all. The Nanashi did not fit so well into the present scheme of things. But as long as there was a Cosmo Canyon, then a few Nanashi would always exist. This place was their home. The last place not hostile to the nonconforming.

* * *

[1]Means "Without Name" in Japanese. Since Nanaki's Tribe is never named, I only thought this appropriate.

[2]Means "Life", "Spirit", and "Nature" in Japanese. Cosmo Canyon's residents study the Lifestream, Planet, and the Cetra, so I figured this concept would fit in nicely.

**Author's Note:** Please forgive the slow progression of the story. In fact, most of this story will be revolving around Seto, Michi, and Nanaki before the Gi Tribe's attack. But, it will also explore the possibilities of how and what happened. 


End file.
